X
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis A new adventure begins in Kalos. As Y tries to talk with X (who is still depressed after the last tournament he participated in), she meets up with her friends, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, each who have their own dreams. Y meets some reporters, Alexa and Viola, who would like to interview her. As Trevor goes to pick up the starter Pokémon, a loud crash is heard, as two Legendary Pokémon battle. Chapter Plot X, a young trainer, used his Kangaskhan and won a battle against Noivern. Everyone has expectations he will become a Gym Leader, even a member of the Elite Four in a few years. Everyone was amazed by this trainer, who was to become very famous. However, years passed and X never left his room. In Vaniville Town, a Sky Trainer dives to the roof. It is Y, who yells X good morning, then greets Trevor. However, Shauna does not believe anything will happen with X, annoying Y at that statement. Y tells X to gaze at a Poké Puff, a treat she gives to her Fletchling. She tries to get X's attention, who is in trance. Y tells him of Super Training, where Pokémon need to pierce balloons at stadium. She gives him a brochure, but a moment later, she receives it back, with "Not interested" written on that. Y is shocked, so crashes into X's room. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor knew this would've happened, as it always does. Even if they all played together as children, they pursued their dreams: Tierno wants to be a dancer, Shauna a Furfrou designer, while Trevor a scientist. However, X shut himself in his room and did not come out since. Y, despite wanting to become a Sky Trainer, still tries to get X out of the room. Tierno sees Kangaskhan is hungry, so gives him some fruit. Shauna is impressed, as Tierno is taking care of X's Pokémon. However, Tierno thinks Kanga is the saddest of them all, as when X won the tournament, Kanga did not receive attention one bit. At the tournament, both Kangaskhan and her child were battling brave, proving X was a mighty trainer. It was as if X and Kanga were like twins. Shauna claims that is ancient history now, but sees it is true, as the child never left the mother's pouch. It is known the child leaves her mother after three years, though Kanga has been stuck for a long time. Shauna sees to do that, they need to get X out, but wonders what can one like him hide every day. Y tries to get X out, as they are doing this for him. X replies he can hide here from adults, who made money from his battles. He replies he is not followed by anyone around here and tells Y to mind her business. Y reminds him how long he trained for the tournament and how she, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna saw his progress. She asks him to ignore anyone and live how he did before. X responds he does not want to be a Pokémon trainer anymore. Suddenly, Y sees she is being photographed by two women, so she flies to them. The women introduce themselves as Viola and Alexa, a photographer and a journalist. They admire Y's Fletchling, knowing it will evolve into Fletchinder and ask her why did she change from being a Rhyhorn racer to become a Sky Trainer. They ask her to take off her Sky suit, though Y declines. She does not want to talk to them, as people like them are the reason her best friend does not want to speak with her. Suddenly, Trevor gets a call from Prof. Sycamore, who reports the package has arrived. Trevor comes to his house and obtains the package, containing three starter Pokémon: Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin. Trevor is glad, for it is a bright moment in this sad day, thinking X might come out to see them, hoping this day would come. Suddenly, two mights Pokémon appear and clash with each other. Everyone goes to escape, while Y warns X his house will be destroyed soon by these two Pokémon. While the battle raged on, X was still in the house and his ring began glowing, as something is bound to happen. Debuts Character *X *Y *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Alexa *Viola *Prof. Sycamore Pokémon *X's Kangaskhan *Shauna's Skitty *Tierno's Corphish *Fletchling (Y's) *Flabébé (Trevor's) *Furfrou (Shauna's) *Helioptile (Alexa's) *Noivern (flashback) *Litleo *Spritzee *Froakie *Chespin *Fennekin *Xerneas *Yveltal Item *Mega Ring Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters